


Irondad-Spiderson : You & me, together a family

by -Melondy- (magically_siriusharry)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Medical, Needles, Non-Consensual Spanking, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, aunt may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magically_siriusharry/pseuds/-Melondy-
Summary: A Irondad/Spiderson fic.Post Civil war, after Siberia how Tony moves on to live his life, raising a teen kid.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt! Tell me how is it?  
> English is not my first language.
> 
> The story is set after few months of Siberia. In this gap Tony and Peter both developed a strong bond with each other.

* * *

Peter is sitting on the rooftop of the building, swinging his legs, eating one of Delmar's sugar bread. Suddenly his A.I, voice rang, "Incoming Mr Stark, Should I accept, Peter?"

before he could deny, the call went through, and Mr stark face appeared who looked pissed. "Why the hell are you not in bed, Peter?" 

"Uh.., I could not sleep, Mr Stark," Peter replied, seeing the man is still in the lab.

"And why is it?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

Peter shrugged his shoulders not replying to Tony.

"Don't shrug your shoulders, Young man!" The reprimand voice of voice came through, making the fourteen-year kid blush.

"Kiddo, Listen and move your spidey-butt back to home. I want you on your bed within five minutes."

"But, Mr Stark," Peter whined giving his puppy eyes.

"Nope, Kid! not listening! Its school night." 

"Do you want me to come and fetch you personally?"

"Believe me, kid, You, dont want to know the consequence followed." Tony's stern voice came making the child squirm.

"Okay, Mr Stark. I am going back!" Peter said, ending the call.

While swinging back, he reminisced how their relationship evolved after the civil war. He did not know what happened at Siberia, but something in Mr Stark changed but never brought the topic front not to make the man uncomfortable. When Aunt May found about my identity she was mad, but Mr Stark assured her about my safety, now my Aunt and Mr Stark regulate my movements so that I would not lag behind my school work. They both took my responsibility when one day, I got hurt during a patrol. They got worried and grounded me. Its the reason whenever I go out after curfew, Mr Stark would get alerted immediately. They both got close, knowing each other, and I know he filed as my secondary emergency contact in school files.  
Did I say, Mr Stark can be scary when he is pissed? I got to see it when one of the security was not allowing me inside. He was mad and fired that person immediately. He even held a meeting with security people that no one is allowed to stop me, again. Once, I even got a time out, when I accidentally cussed in front of him, without realizing. How humiliating! He made me stand in the corner for fifteen minutes. But it felt nice that someone in my life care about what I did, apart from Aunt May. 

I get to visit the lab every alternate day and practically live in the penthouse on weekends. Aunt May and Miss Potts became close, always tagging against Me Stark. I even got to close Mr Rhodes, while working on his braces with Mr Stark. Yes! Mr Stark let me help. I did not know I would become so close to him, whom I looked up to from childhood. Unknowingly, he became a father I did not have. With these thoughts, he went to bed when a message popped. Taking the mobile, he noticed a new message which was from his Mr Stark. 

"Goodnight, Kiddo! No more delaying sleep!"

A smile spread across his lips, looking at the message.  
"Good night, Mr stark! Cya Tomorrow." and dozed off due to tiredness.

Other side, Tony smiled seeing the message displayed in front. When Karen informed him that Peter is not in his bed, he was worried but, seeing that protocol was not activated felt relief as his kid was not injured or in danger, called him, got amused, seeing his puffy cheeks eating something. He ordered him to go back, as the kid has school the next day. 

After coming from Siberia, I close off everyone not to get hurt, but that stubborn kid somehow warmed his way into my heart with his cute antics. Now, everyone can see how eagerly I wait to spend time with the kid. I did not tell him what happened and restricted everyone not to say a thing to the kid, not to hurt his innocent heart, that the people whom he adores had tried to kill his mentor/father figure. Yeah! I know how the kid feels about me and waiting for the day he would acknowledge it. I got May's approval to legally adopt him and waiting for the chance to disclose this to the boy. I know raising a teenager who is also a super kid would be very challenging, but to give him what he deserved, I am more than willing to take it up. He knows that he must follow the rules which, May and I told him and also the consequences. The first time I gave him a time out, made me feel bad but that boy was cursing. I thought he would be mad at me, but instead, his kid surprised him by telling sorry with a guilty look. I later treated the kid with ice cream, telling him that if he curses next time, he will end up over my lap. The kid thought I was joking, but when I looked at him firmly, he understood I was serious and promised not to curse again blushing furiously. I even had FRIDAY, store that pic in personal files named Bambino. Every activity of him is recorded by FRIDAY and stored in the files, So, I can reminisce those moments again at old age.

Tony closed his lab and made his way to his bedroom, having meetings to attend the next day. 

The next day Peter hopped out of the car excitedly, while Happy sighed in relief that the boy was out of his car with him chewing his ear all the way. Though, a sly smile was on his face listening to the kid ramblings, which he would never accept. 

"Bye, Happy." Peter waved his hand and sprinted inside towards the elevator.

"Peter, Welcome back. Boss got informed of your arrival." FRIDAY exclaimed cheerily.

"Hey, FRI! Where is Mr Stark?"

"Boss is currently in a meeting. He informed you to go to the penthouse, have snacks and start doing homework." The A.I replied to him, opening the doors.

Peter walked towards the living room, throwing back on the couch and went towards the kitchen. He opened the Fridge and saw sandwiches placed on a plate, took them out heated and started munching by browsing social media.

He then opened his books and started doing homework which he finished in fifteen minutes. Kept them aside for Tony to check them later on. He was excited to inform the man about the trip to Washington DC his decathlon team is going, for the quiz competition.

He started watching a movie spreading his legs onto the couch and using a pillow to support his head.

After an hour and so, Tony along with Pepper, Rhodey entered talking about something, first did not notice Peter who was sleeping while the movie paused. They immediately stopped their talking seeing the kid sleeping innocently, which warmed their hearts. Each one of them loved the kid as their own and protective of him. 

Tony silently moved towards the couch, brushed the curls aside, waking him up, "Kiddo! wake up."  
Peter stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at Tony jumped in surprise, mumbling "I am sorry, Mr Stark! I don't know how I slept. I was watching the movie and did not understand when my eyes closed."

The elders chuckled which got his attention, turned around seeing other two looked down, scratching his neck due to embarrassment. Tony wrapped his arms around the kid, "Kiddo! There is nothing to apologize. You are tired, and it is understandable."

"You completed your homework?"

Peter nodded, pointing his books, while others settled on the couch. Tony made him sit beside and took books to check. He knew his kid does not need help with his homework, but the boy struggled with grammar and language. Going through, He saw Peter talking with other two telling what all he did at school.

Satisfied, He kept the books down and noticed a letter addressed to the guardian on the table, took it. "What is this, kid?"

Peter stopped talking. "Permission Slip, I need your signature on it."

Tony raised his eyebrow at the child, "What did you do?" adopting a stern tone.

Peter squirmed, in his place seeing the stern glare, immediately replied. "I did not do anything. I promise." pinching his neck, making him look adorable.

"Our Decathlon team is going to, Washington-D.C, for the quiz competition."

Tony sighed ruffling his hair, while Peter pouted. "Why is that you jumped into the worst conclusion that I did something?"

"Well, For starters, you must know that you skipped classes going ghost without informing the school or us".

"That was only once!" Peter huffed, folding his hands.

"Which gave a heart attack to your aunt and me." Tony waved his hand.

"You grounded me for that!" Peter bit back.

"Which you probably deserved. Feel glad that it was only the first time. Otherwise, I can assure you that grounding is not the only thing I would have done." Tony raised his eyebrow smirking at his kid whose ears became red.

"Mr Stark!" The child whined.

Pepper and Rhodey looked amused as this was the first time they listened about it. "What did he say, Peter!"

Peter glared at his mentor for embarrassing him, but he could not ignore others, grumbled. "That he would spank me!" blushing furiously.

The other two raised an eyebrow at Tony who just shrugged his shoulders opening the letter to sign it. 

They both knew that Tony would be a responsible and excellent father to the teen. "Well, if he does, that it's up to us to pamper you." Pepper replied, ruffling his hair.

"Really!" Peter exclaimed, giving a cute smile.

"We can't have our spider baby being grumpy after punishment, right?" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Well, get in a line honey bear. I will be the one to pamper and comfort first!" Tony supplied, pulling Peter close to him.

"Just so you all know, I am not in trouble or got punished. which I will try to keep it in that way." Peter replied cheekily. "No, punishment! No, pampering!"

"Hate to burst that bubble, Bambi! I have full confidence in you that you will definitely land in trouble." 

Going through the contents of the letter, he stopped at a particular line. "Pete, have you happened to open this letter and read it before?"

"NO, Its just a permission slip, to have guardian signature permitting to go on the trip," Peter replied nonchalantly.

Tony shook his head, knowing it's going to be very hard to convince the kid in front of him, locked his eyes with his friends who questioned him whats wrong.

He handed the letter to Pepper, which she took going through while Rhodey peered into it.  
"What's wrong in this, Tones?"

"Yeah, The school management gave two tickets for the quiz competition," Pepper said, not understanding what is wrong.

Peter ears perked up, listening to them, looked at his mentor asked, "Will you come?" looking hopefully.

"of course, I will come. I am not going to miss it for the world, Kiddo!" 

Peter tackled him into a hug with a big smile. "Thank you, Mr Stark!"

Caressing the kid's back, "Anything for you, bambino!" Tony whispered in his ears.

Peter came out of the hug, "Did you sign it?" 

"I am going to, but first You need to have something?" Tony replied, taking the letter back.

"here, read it first!" He handed the letter to the child.

Frowning, Peter started reading the letter which has what they should bring everything. But reading one line, his eyes popped out. "A shot?" He stammered, looking up with fear.

Tony sighed, pulling him close, rubbing his shoulder, knowing his reaction would be same what he expected. His kid can endure injuries, but, the second he sees a tiny needle, he starts bawling his eyes. 

"Mr Stark! Please, I don't want it!" Peter started trembling.

"Apparently, Your school need a doctor-approved letter that you got vaccinated." 

"If it is a shot, we can call Helen. She could give him that." Pepper replied. "Shall I call her?"

"No." Peter jumped from his place. "I don't want any shot."

The others looked at the Tony who was mouthing, " wrong move." The three looked up, seeing Peter sticking to the ceiling.

"Tones What is wrong?"

"Our Spiderbaby is afraid of needles!" Tony admitted while the other two nodded understanding his words. "It takes a lot of persuading to have him take shots." Tony facepalmed.

"Kid! Come down!" 

"NO! You promise me first." Peter mumbled from up.

"Kiddo, it is mandatory if you want to go." 

"You are Tony Stark you can do anything. Why not create a fake report that I had my vaccinations updated. However, I don't need them, remember, I am immune to the diseases." Peter huffed crossing his arms.

Tony shook his head, "First, I am not going to do anything that you want. If you are going to Washington, then you will definitely get that shot, even if I had to drag you to med-bay."

"Second! who said you don't get a disease. Enhanced healing yes, But even your immune system cannot counter few things. Which Doctor Helen said herself. You don't get sick often, but when you get it, it would be worst. So, trip or not, you will get vaccinated one way or another way." Tony stood firm in his stance.

"For that, you must catch me first." Peter stuck his tongue, crawling towards the window. The other two laughed, seeing them both. 

"Not funny, help me!"

"Friday be a dear and lock all the windows!" Tony commanded anticipating the kid's movement.

"While You are at it, Inform Doctor Helen that I need her at med-bay."

"Windows are locked, and Doctor Helen is informed, Boss!" The A.I responded.

When Peter could not escape, He turned around, narrowing his eyes at his mentor. "It's unfair!"

"Stop whining and come down, Peter!" Tony said in stern voice glaring at the kid.

Peter came down, keeping his head down. He knew not to disobey when the man calls him with full name, as tears welled up in his eyes. Tony walked towards him, bringing him into his arms. "Kiddo, It will be fine. I will be with you." caressing his back.

"I don't want it!" Peter mumbled, pressing his face into the man's chest.

Tony, running fingers through the curls, "If you take the shot, I will take you to our private island for a vacation." the man bribed, so that kid agrees to take it.

Peter's ears perked up with the thought of going to Tony's private island. He went once with Tony and enjoyed being there, nodded "will others come?"

"Of course, even if I have to kick them out of the tower!" Tony replied, looking at his friends.

"We will come, Peter! We can have a vacation! Even Aunt Hottie and Happy would join us." Rhodey said, cheering him up little.

"Come, Bambi! Let's get over with it!" Tony steered him towards med-bay, nodding at his friends.

All the way, Peter was at the edge trying to go away, but Tony had a firm grip on his wrist not letting him go. Entering inside, He made Peter sit on the bed turned towards Helen. "Friday, Informed you why we are here, right?"

"Yeah, He needs his vaccination, but before that, I need to check him real quick." Dr Cho said, taking stethoscope into her hand, making her way towards Peter. Tony stood silently watching, while she took Peter vitals manually. 

"He is cleared to go on the trip, Tony! Just one shot and it would be over." She said and started prepping the shot.

Watching it, Peter tried to move, but Tony kept his hand on the kid firmly looking at him to behave. Turning around, the doctor looked at the kid, "Lay on your stomach, Peter."

Peter looked horrified inching back, "Why?"

"Can't you give it on my arm?" He stammered with fear clearly visible in his eyes.

The doctor sighed, "No, Peter! It should be given, in the larger muscle. It means on your Buttocks."

Tony understood he was not going to comply, Sat beside him wrapping his arms around the pulling the kid on to him. "Bambi, I am with you. You would feel a small pinch, that's it!"

He slowly lowered his jeans and underwear, exposing part of butt-cheek, making way for the doctor, nodded at her to go ahead. Peter whimpered realizing the man actions struggled to come out of the grip, but Tony kept a firm grip, holding his waist tightly with one hand while other was caressing his back. He hissed when he felt a cold sensation followed by a sharp pain shot through him, cried out, "AHhhh...!"

"Shh...Hold on, baby!" Tony tried to comfort him.

"Its hurts...Ow...Make it stop, D..a..d!" Peter cried through his tears, as medicine was spreading inside him. 

Tony's breath hitched in his throat, hearing what his kid called him. His eyes watered but seeing his kid sobbing in pain comforted him, "Its over, Pete!" As he watched the needle, is removed, making the kid howl in pain, "Ahh!"

"Here, Tony take this cotton swab and rub on the site! It would give relief to him!" 

Tony gladly accepted it and looked down at his kid, who was sniffing started rubbing the area to ease the pain amidst his hisses here and there. Throwing the swab aside, he adjusted his clothes and pulled him close, caressing his curls. "I am proud of you. you took it bravely, underoos!"

"It hurts!" Peter whined not removing his grip from the man.

"Yeah! Shots are painful, but you need them. How about ice cream and movie, Kiddo."

He chuckled when the kid looked up at him with those doe eyes, "you know, your this cute puppy eyes can make me doing anything, just to see those Bambi eyes shine." Ruffling his hair, pressing a kiss on the forehead.

The child blushed innocently, looking down. 

"Do you remember what you called me, a few minutes back?"

Peter avoided looking at his mentor/father-figure, fully aware of what he called. Tony lifted his face so he could see his eyes, asked again. "Do you mean it, kiddo!"

"I am sorry, Mr Stark! I did not want to call you that, but it is how I see you. I always looked up to you from childhood, and it only became more after knowing you. You have become the father I never had. You care for him as any other father does for their child. You make sure that I always eat my food, do homework and keep tracks on my movements. You discipline me whenever I was out of line." Peter poured out his emotions, knowing that he is not going to get anything in return. "It is okay if you don't want me to come here again. But, I will always love you and respect you!" The child chocked out his words controlling his cries.

Tears pooled in Tony's eyes, listening to his innocent kid. No one in his life acknowledged him, but a thirteen-year kid recognized he has heart. HE pulled him close, "I love you too, Bambino!"

"I will always be with you, son!" He mumbled through his tears.

Peter looked up in surprise and shock, "Are you sure?"

"1000%, Kiddo. I would be glad to raise you, on a condition?"

"what?" giving a puppy look.

"That you have to call me dad, from this moment!" Tony smirked seeing how wide his eyes went, portraying a happy puppy look.

"Thank you, Da.d! Love you!" Peter tackled him into a tight huge.

Tony laughed, watching his enthusiastic hyperactive kid. "I love you too, Bambino!" ruffling his curls, he pressed a loving kiss on Peter's forehead.

Getting off the bed, "come, let's go! Everyone must be waiting for us unless you want another shot?" Tony teased him with a playful smile, dancing on his lips.

Peter gave horrified expression, "Not funny, Dad!" and jumped down the bed as usual but staggered due to dizziness. Tony caught him in time, steadied. "are you okay?"

" 'mm' 'ine' " Peter mumbled incoherently, but Tony understood his words. "Its happens. Just take deep breaths." Peter followed his newly titled dad breaths, nodded his head once he got control.

"Oww! that hurts a hell!" Peter exclaimed caressing his right bum.

Tony wrapped his arm around the child's waist. "Lean on me!" which the kid did gladly. 

They both moved towards their pent-house, where others were waiting for them. Later they all enjoyed watching Disney movies, eating ice cream and pizza.

Peter leaned onto his man, whispered, "G'night, dad!"

"Sweet dreams, kiddo!" Tony stroked his curls, seeing the kid dozing off, turned his head to others who were giving him looks. He raised his eyebrows at them, asking what.

"So, When are you going, to officially introduce our nephew?" Rhodey smirked at his friend.

"On his fourteenth birthday, which is three days away," Tony replied, looking down at his kid.

"We are happy for you, Tony." Pepper smiled, looking at the duo. "he is good for you!"

"Yeah! he gave me a reason to start life in a new way, and I am not going to let this chance go away."

"You will have the best influence on him, Tones. He would have the best dad beside him. I am sure. You cared for the kid from the day you met him." Rhodey squeezed his shoulders silently.

"But I will be his favorite uncle!" He smirked at his friend.

"Oh no, You don't! That title belongs to me." Happy chimed in pointing a finger, at the man.

Tony shook his head at them, "whatever! He will be my baby, first! you morons fight yourself for the second spot!" And, carried the child to his room.

"Don't even think to have the second spot because it belongs to May and me!" Pepper replied firmly making the other two not to argue with her. The other men sulked not to piss the two women who had the power to make the multi-billionaire himself sacred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your Kudos🥰. Much appreciated. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Next day, Peter got ready for school and came down greeted the elders. Tony sipping his coffee noticed how the kid was caressing his back, stretched his arm pulling him to his side. "Good morning, kiddo! Still hurting?"

"Yeah!" Peter mumbled taking his place, whined "Ow. Why does it hurt so much, dad?"

"As I said, it's a vaccination which means the pain would be more and with your enhanced metabolism you were given the double dose. It would take time, kiddo! Eat up, I will drop you on the way, as I have a meeting." Tony ruffled his hair placing a kiss.

Peter started eating pancakes, nodding his head. Finishing he packed his bag, "come, dad! Let's go."

Tony took the driver seat, with Peter beside him in the passenger seat. "What do you have today?"

"Normal boring classes." Peter sighed but widened his eyes, "Oh..Oh, " he facepalmed.

"What is it?" Tony raised his eyebrow at the kid driving through the familiar road.

"I may or may not forget about Spanish test today!" Peter squirmed when Tony glared at him sternly.

"Peter!"

Before the man could continue, Peter halted him, "Dad, I am sorry! It slipped my mind." He apologised giving his puppy eyes.

"Kiddo, tests are important. How come you forgot about it?" Tony sighed softly.

"Patrol?" Peter replied looking down.

"Are you telling or asking?" Tony turned towards the kid.

"Saying!" Peter exclaimed loudly. "I am sorry, dad! But, I promise I will do the best in the test. I do have a free period before the test." The kid looked down twisting his hands nervously.

Stretching his hand, Tony ruffled his hair gently, "I know you would do well, kid! But don't make it a habit. You must prioritise studies, son. I can't have you neglecting your studies or career due to your other activities."

"You must keep up with your grades and school work. There is no point of delinquency in that. Do you get it?" Tony reprimanded him though his voice was gentle it definitely has sternness in it, which the kid felt and looked down nodding his head, while his ears tinted red due to embarrassment.

Parking before the school gate, Tony hugged him caressing his back. "Don't worry if you won't do good on this test. Just don't take the stress and enjoy the day. Here, take this letter and handover to school. You won't be going to school for the next two days." And handed a letter.

Peter looked up in surprise, "why?"

"It's a surprise, now move your butt. It's getting late." Tony patted his head and opened the door for him.

Hoping down, Peter waved his hand. "Bye, dad! Love you." And sprinted inside.

Tony shook his head murmuring, "Love you too, kiddo." With a small smile. Seeing him meeting his friend across the hallway, Tony started his car and drove towards his destination.

At school, Peter met his friend Ned who was waiting for him at the locker greeted him. They both entered into class, handover the slips to MJ who was collecting them. Taking their places they both started talking about science stuff. "Hey, Peter! Dad brought a new lego set. Come at evening we both can build it together."

Peter nodded his head. At the same time, MJ joined them. "Hey dorks! Decathlon practice after school."

"Don't you dare to miss, Peter!" She waved her finger at him in a threatening manner.

"MJ, I wouldn't miss it. I promise." Peter shrieked knowing how scary she looks.

'I thought so!" The girl mumbled and opened her drawing book. "Your face looks perfect for my crisis book, nerd!" She teased him while Peter groaned seeing the book as most of the pictures would be his in the book.

"What about the Spanish test? Did you both memorized it?" Peter questioned them who nodded their heads.

"Great, help me after lunch. I almost forget about it until da...I mean Mr Stark, asked me!" Peter mumbled opening his book.

His friends threw a look at him noticing his slip of the tongue but kept quiet agreeing to help him.

After lunch, The trio huddled at the corner of the library. MJ sat across him, "So, Dork! Care to explain how you forgot about the test!"

"Ohh...I was excited about the trip, it slipped my mind." Peter blushed running fingers through his hairs.

"Wait, who signed your slip. You came from tower right?" Ned questioned with confusion.

"Da..... Mr Stark signed it Ned."

"Peter, did something happened yesterday?" MJ questioned noticing his second-time tongue slip.

Peter debated where to say or not, sighed. "Yesterday, when I asked him to sign he said that we should be vaccinated before going on the trip. I did not want it but he dragged me to medbay, you know I don't like needles so he consoled me, in between I slipped calling him dad. I was scared of what he would think of me, but then he told me it would be an honour to be called dad, as he sees me as his son. So, he demanded to call him dad." Peter replied looking down with a blush.

MJ smiled at him softly as how much he carves for having a parent figure.

"Cool, man! Tony freaking stark asked you to call him dad. How cool is your life! I envy you, buddy!" Ned exclaimed crushing him into a hug.

"Yeah! I never thought I would have someone to call a dad. " Peter mumbled with a sad face.

Both friends understood nodding their head. "Still, I envy you, buddy! He is so cool! He will understand your other activity and would not say anything, right?"

"Ohh, no! He will not encourage me, Ned. Believe me, when I said it, he is very strict when it comes to my safety, health and won't hesitate to punish me if I am wrong. Heck, he reprimanded me morning itself when I told him about how I forgot about test. I can still feel my ears ringing." Peter sighed looking at his book.

Ned looked at him as if he had grown horns, "what? I did not know he would reprimand you on some silly test. I thought he is not that type of man."

"He is not what portrayed by media, Ned. When you meet him you will know it. He will not tolerate any misbehaviour from me." Peter replied and the trio started reading for the test.

Before going to Ned's house Peter texted his dad about his whereabouts.

Peter: I have decathlon practice and next I am going to Ned's house and then to patrol.

Tony: Be at the tower by 9, no delay! Take care.

Seeing the message, Peter rolled his eyes, gaped when he got one more message which read, "Dont roll your eyes, Youngman. Do what I said. I don't want a single scratch on you."

Keeping his phone inside his pocket, he joined others. After practice, which was pleasant as Flash was not there to bully him. Waving bye to MJ, they both went to Ned's house and started building Lego, then he went for his routine patrol.

Stopping a few muggings, he saw few people doing something illegal. He did not understand what they were saying but saw their weapons which they were testing. He hid in plain sight losing the track of time. He tried to interfere but before he could do something, his phone rang.

Seeing the caller id he cringed, with trembled hands he lifted the call, flinched hearing his dad angry voice.

"Peter Benjamin! Where the hell are you?"

"Dad!" He flinched realising how meek his voice was.

"Don't you dad me! Come back home!" Tony barked from the phone.

Sighing, Peter webbed himself towards the tower. As the tower became visible his anxiety grew as he was one hour late. Landing in his room he quickly changed into his Pyjamas and came down.

He stood stunned seeing everyone assembled in the living room tried to run back.

Tony, who was very worried as he was late, saw the kid trying to escape called him, "How considerate of you to join, Peter?"

The elders turned back and saw the child who was looking down, shifting nervously on his heels.

"Peter, Where were you?" May questioned seeing her nephew.

Hearing her voice Peter looked up, "Aunt May? You here?" With confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you have come home, you would know that we were about to have a family dinner, which by the way delayed. No thanks to you! Everyone here was waiting for you!" Tony replied sarcastically, folding his hands.

Everyone saw how the child trembled hearing his voice tried to ease the tension. "Tony! Let it go, he must have lost the track!" Rhode placed him coming to his nephew rescue.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his friend who nodded his head in No, indicating time. The man sighed as he did not want to scold the child in front of everyone. "Fine!"

"But don't think that we won't discuss why you are late after dinner!" Tony said pointing his finger at him.

Peter nodded his head, mouthing a thank you at Rhodey who smiled assuring him.

Striding towards Peter, Tony pulled him into a hug, "We were worried. Come, first, let's fill that Spidertummy. I am sure it must be growling for not getting fed." He poked at the kid's belly getting a giggle from him.

Everyone smiled as to how Tony took a 360 turn to make the child comfortable.

Peter leaning on to the man whispered, "I am sorry!"

"It's okay kiddo, we will talk after. Let's have dinner. Everyone we're waiting for you." Tony wrapped his arms around his shoulders directing him towards the table.

Peter sat between Tony and May, while Rhodey sat beside Tony followed by Happy and Pepper joined beside May. Everyone started having food talking about one or other thing joking themselves.  
Once they ate all settled in the living room. Peter laid on the couch using his aunt as a pillow while she caressed his curls. Tony sat on other couch near to Peter along with Pepper while Happy and Rhodey shared another couch.

"Aunt May, I thought you had a night shift," Peter questioned looking up.

"I did had, but someone thought it's good to cancel my shift and also take leave for the next two days." May huffed glaring at the man though there was a playful smile on her face.

Peter followed her gaze and saw his dad smirking, "Dad! What's going on? First, you gave me a leave letter to hand it at school and now, hers? "

"You will know it, bud! For now, just relax." Tony tickled his toes making him squirm with a giggle.

As it's getting late, Tony sent Peter to get ready for bed. "Go, get ready for bed, Pete, it's your bedtime!"

Peter whined nonetheless he got up and hugged his Aunt wishing good night. Soon he wished everyone in the same way and moved towards his room.

Once he was out of hearing range, Tony smiled at others. "You all get rest. We are going early morning." Everyone nodded with a smile and retired.

Tony walked towards Peter's room and saw the child coming out of the bathroom. "Ready to sleep?"

Peter nodded jumping onto the bed, He sat with legs tucked under him, glanced at his dad.

Tony sat opposite him, "Tell me why we're you late?"

Peter sighed and told him what he saw. Listening to him, Tony got angry but composed himself not to scold the child. "Pete, next time if you see anything like that, inform me. I will take care. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But..."

Tony cut of him, "I am still talking! I know you want to help others but understand this. You are still a kid, my kid and I don't want you to jump into a dangerous situation without knowing what you are dealing with."

"I or anyone in the family cannot bear if anything happens to you buddy!" Tony's voice was soft and gentle.

Peter nodded his head looking down, "I am sorry!"

Tony glanced at him, "come here, bambino!"

Watching his dad outstretched hands, Peter leaned into them hugging the man. Being in protective arms of his dad, Peter relaxed. "Thank you, dad!"

"Next time inform me where you are. I have a heart condition, you know!" Tony replied swatting his bum.

"Ow!" Peter mocked glaring at the man.

"Shush it, Bambi! I know it doesn't hurt." Tony rolled his eyes at the kid who is pouting.

He saw the child sleepy eyes made him lay on the bed, starting running fingers through the curls. "Sleep, kiddo!"

Peter nodded soaking the warmth of his dad, drifted into sleep. Once he slept Tony kissed his forehead tucking him with a blanket. "Good night, baby!"

With a content smile, Tony left to his room and slept. He smiled himself with the change of how much the kid influenced him.

Next-Day early morning, everyone woke up and loaded their bags into the jet. Tony carried the boy not disturbing his sleep. With everyone settling, Tony indicated happy to drive.

"He is going to be surprised, Tony." Pepper said seeing the kid curled beside him, to which Tony nodded looking his son who slept through all the way.

When Peter woke up he realised he was not in his room panicked for a second. He did not know what happened got off the bed and came out. Coming out he saw his family having coffee talking with each other, cleared his throat to get their attention.

The elders looked at him, with a smile seeing him still in a sleepy state.

"Where are we?" Peter mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Bambi, have you not realised where are we?" Tony voice came which held smugness.

Hearing his dad, Peter opened his eyes wide looking around. Running out he saw ocean understood where we're they ran back in a swift motion and tackled his dad, "Thank you, dad!" He yelled in excitement.

Everyone laughed at his joy, ruffling his curls, "I promised you, didn't I?" Kissing his forehead. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, totally!" The kid whooped with excitement.

"Go get ready, we are going to enjoy our three-day vacation," Tony said pushing him towards the room.

Peter grinned as they could explore the forest behind, go for hiking have camp night outside. He quickly changed into casuals and joined others for breakfast.

The family enjoyed their stay, as they went for hiking had a beach party and at evenings they laid outside after dinner for stargazing. In these days they all understood each other more closely. Tony sat and saw his family enjoying in water. He could see that his friends falling for each other. Pepper and Happy became close, while May and Rhodey had a budding relation among them. He could see how May was helping his friend Rhodey understood his friend would be happy with May.

His bond with Peter became more close. Looking at his son, who is drenching everyone in water laughed as they all tackled him. Seeing his carefree smile his heart burst out of happiness.

He never thought he would have a family. A son who would call him dad. He was always afraid that he would be same as his father Howard, hence never thought of a family or kid afraid of hurting the kids. But, the kid before him threw away all the walls he built around making his way directly to his heart. He may not be sure of everything but one thing he is sure that he would do everything to protect his kid with all his might, even from his own past devils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes it.  
> This was uploaded through mobile, as my system got hanged. Let me know if there are any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Everyone for giving kudos to previous chapter.  
> WARNING: This chapter consists of Spanking of a child. Don't read if it offends anyone.

* * *

Allover their stay gave them memorable moments. Everyone was exhausted by the time they reached the tower. Tony glanced at his son who was on the verge of sleeping, carried him to the room. Gently he shifted him on the bed caressing his curls. The next day, Peter went to school where he informed the latest development of his life. As they have Nationals in a few days everyone was concentrating on them. 

Few days before Peter goes to the trip, Tony informed him that he was going to India for an important meeting. "I want you to behave for your Aunt and uncles." Tony wrapped his arms around the kid walking towards the car.

"No Patrol after curfew and don't involve in dangerous things," Tony warned him in a stern voice.

"I will dad, don't worry!" Peter promised him sincerely.

"I will miss you, kiddo!" Tony pulled him into a tight hug. This was the first time he would be away from his son after adoption and when he would be back his kid would be going on the trip. 

Tightening his grip, "I will miss you, dad!" Peter muffled his cries into the man's chest.

Feeling wetness he knew he was crying, stroked his curls. "Bambi! I got you! I will be back even before you know!" Tony consoled him. His was in the mind to cancel the meeting and be with his son if that brings a smile on the child, but no one would want that and his kid would feel guilt.

"I will be back very soon, kiddo! Call me anytime if you need me." Tony whispered showering kisses on the child's forehead and cheeks. Peter giggled softly which warmed the billionaire's heart.

"Alright, Behave for your uncles and Aunts, Kiddo! Bye, love you!" Tony hoped into the car and waved to his son who yelled back, "love you too!"

As soon as the car was out his sight, Peter slumped his shoulders. Returning to house he felt it empty as everyone was at work. Dropping on the couch he lazily started scrolling insta. Texting his friends playing games. The day went slow for him. Next day he dragged himself to school missing his dad very much. While walking towards his class he bumped into someone seeing who it is, he blushed and started stammering, "Hey...Liz, Sorry about that!" 

"It's okay, Peter!" The girl smiled walking away while Peter gazed at her, he looked stunned when she came back again. 

"Hey Peter, Umm...I am throwing Party tomorrow, would you like to come." 

Peter mouth gaped as the school popular girl invited him to the party. Not make fool of himself, he mumbled, "Yeah!"

"Tomorrow at 7 pm, my house! Bring your friends along, Bye!" The girl waved her hand and walked to join her friends.

Peter had a sheepish grin on his face the entire time. He joined his friends who looked at him in confusion but he just shrugged his shoulders, "Guess, what? Liz invited me to the party!" 

"Wow, dude, I heard what goes at her party. It would be fantastic, you should definitely go," Ned exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Well, she did ask me to bring along my friends, what say?" Peter looked at his friends giving puppy eyes.

"I am lucky to have you as a friend! I am in!" Ned suffocated him with his hug. Laughing at him, he turned around, frowned watching his other friend who did not say or look up at him.

"Hey, MJ, are you not excited." She got startled but quickly masking her face retorted. "I am not interested, Losers."

"Pls, MJ comes along, it would be fun. Besides you both, I have no friends." Peter whined pouting at her.

He did not know how impactful are his eyes. Looking at his face, "Alright! I am in. Someone should be there to keep you nerds in line. I will do that job!" She quipped. They both opened their mouths hearing her reply, nonetheless shrugged as its MJ for you. 

He took permission from his dad and got a smile when Tony approved him. He eagerly waited for the next day. The next evening he dressed into casuals which Pepper picked up for him. Everyone cooed at him making him blush as he came out dressing. 

"Look at you. Looking handsome and dashing!" Pepper teased him ruffling his hair slightly not to spoil it. Kissing his forehead, "Enjoy Peter, Be back by 10, as tomorrow you have to pack for your trip."

Nodding he gave her hug and his uncle Rhodey who insisted on responding only if he calls him Uncle.

"As Tony is not here, it's my responsibility. Don't do anything your dad would not do!" 

"And definitely not what he would do." Peter completed his sentence making them smile.

"Oh come on uncle, don't you think it's becoming a bit old. I am just going to a party which is what...few minutes distance. If anything you all would be there. And dad drilled that sentence in me the first day he met me." Peter teased his uncle.

"You cheeky brat!" Rhodes flicked his ear gently. 

"We don't want any mishaps, Peter. I am serious." Rhodey warned him caressing his ear.

"Yeah, I don't want dad to be mad. He is coming tomorrow, right?" Peter questioned looking up and smiled when they nodded.

"Okay, I gotta go! Uncle Hap would be grumpy if I make him wait." He jumped and ran towards the elevator.

Greeting his other uncle he sat inside. On the way, he picked up his both friends. 

Happy dropping them off, "I will be back at 10. I want you to be back by that time, if not I won't hesitate to brag in and drag you by your ear." 

Hearing him Peter whined, "uncle Hap!"

"I am serious, kid." Happy said and zoomed away. 

Turning around he smiled sheepishly. The trio went inside. As soon as he stepped inside Peter groaned as a familiar voice came over calling him names.  
"Flash!"

"Hey! Punk Parker! What you nerds are doing at this elite party." The bully made his way towards them but before he could get Liz handled him, "Flash, back of! He is here at my invitation." 

The girl invited them inside. Hearing loud voices he flinched due to sensitivity. Within a few minutes, he was bored beyond limits. Ned was goofing with another girl while MJ sat at a corner table drawing pictures in her book.

Quickly he joined MJ and started talking with her. He banged his head when flash again tried to pick on him.

Trying to have some breath he strolled out. Taking a walk in the backyard he saw few members whom he recognised the goons a few days back, followed them. He knew he was disobeying his dad but still, he activated his suit sending a message to his friends that he will be back after some time, silently followed them and saw them again selling their weapons. He jumped in to stop and a fight ensued between them.

The truck tried to escape while Peter webbed himself chasing the van. He dodged the firing chasing it, He almost caught it sending the van tumbling across. When he thought to web them his senses spiked indicating immediate danger turned around only to be punched on his chest sending him across. He groaned as he took hit to the pole. His back ached but still tried to fight the man who had large wings.

"Hey! Dude, we can talk like adults you know."

"Stop bug, you wasted my year's work. I am not going to leave you." The vulture flew at him strangling his neck he took him into the sky. Peter wriggled chocking out gasping for breath.

The vulture sneered at him trying to remove his mask which Peter tried to avoid. He started kicking the man making him lose his grip. 

As the man lost his grip Peter tried to shoot his web but there was nothing to stop his falling. He tumbled on the ground rolling on the ground as a ragged doll and fell into the lake. His only thoughts that there was no one to save him.

Before he drowns and loses his conscious, a familiar gold iron dived into the water. The robot rescued him and took him to a nearby building.

Peter shivered as the cool air hit his face. He wrapped arms around his middle cringed back looking at the familiar Iron suit.

"Dad! I..."

"Stop it, Peter! Not a word. what the heck were you thinking?" The voice came from the robot.

"Dad, they were selling dangerous weapons?"

"Haven't I told you to stay clean out of their way!

"But!.." He shivering due to cold.

"How come you came to rescue me. You didn't have come, I was handling it." 

"It's a protocol to save you, Peter! And you must know that your suit has automatic heating." 

"But, dad still you shouldn't have come! I was dealing fine." Peter mumbled hugging his frame close, giving nervous laugh as he forgot about that detail. He immediately pressed the button and the suit instantly dried making him sigh. 

"Thanks!"

"Yeah! Kid, I am not here!" The voice came which confused Peter. As in clue the faceplate opened, he exclaimed, "oh!"

"Believe me, kid, If I was there at the moment we would be having a different discussion!" Tony sneered from another side, which made the child squirm.

" I told you to stay away from them" Peter shuffled his legs nervously.

"I know, but I was ready to take them." 

"No you are not, I told you to be on the ground." " you have not followed my order!"

"But, dad!" Peter whined to say something.

"Zip It, stay put until happy arrives. I will deal with you later!"

The child squirmed while his stomach twisted listening to an angry voice, cried out, "I am sorry, dad!"

"Don't move your butt if you know what is right." Tony barked from the other side.

"Wait, Are you driving?" Peter lifted his head listening to the voice.

"Yeah! Have an important meeting to attend. Lucky you, otherwise I would be flying back." 

"Um. Dad, I am sorry!" Peter mumbled getting down.

"Kiddo, what am I going to do. We will discuss this after I come back." Tony assured softly.

"Are you alright, Friday said you had a bruise on your chest. Is it hurting?" Tony questioned with concern dripping in his voice.

"I am fine! It does not hurt much!" Peter lied not to worry about the man.

"You, Sure!" He knew his kid tended to downplay his injuries not to worry others.

"Yeah!" 

"Okay, walk few steps Happy is on the way. Bye kiddo, take care!" 

"Okay! I am sorry dad. Love you." Peter mumbled in a low voice which made the man sigh on the other side.

"We will talk later, Bambi. I love you too." Tony cut the connection.

Peter nodded and moved towards the alley. He came across the weapon which fell from the truck. Taking it in hands and he examined it.

Soon happy came through the alley. He was hell worried when he saw two teenagers but not his nephew. He tried to call the kid but had no response, informed the kid's dad. When he immediately got the coordinates he asked the teenagers to sit inside and drove towards the location.

Peter friends were worried looked at each other nervously as his friend went missing from the party. They saw the car was pulled and looked out and watched as Happy was chewing out his friend.

Happy going towards the boy gripped his arm tightly, "where the hell you went? Do you have any idea how worried everyone was?"

Peter eyes welled up as he shook his head miserably, " I am sorry!" He mumbled slowly.

"Come, get in the car. If it was for me I wouldn't hesitate to turn you over my lap here itself for the stunt you pulled. Going owl without informing anyone. Not that your dad would leave you for the stunt you pulled." Happy growled dragging him to the car.

"Get in! You have many explanations and apologies to do!" 

Peter getting inside saw his friends who were looking at him in concern. They made sure he was all right but Peter kept mum after replying that he was fine. He dreaded going home as everyone would get mad at him.

Happy dropped his friends and drove towards the tower. The ride was silent as Peter sank back pressing his cheek onto the mirror.

As the car was pulled into the driveway, he came out and entered into elevator followed by Happy. "What you did is a wrong kid! Everyone was worried sick when no one can get in contact." 

Peter looked down nodded his head. As the door opened Happy led the dejected boy toward the living area saw everyone waiting for him. Pepper as soon as she saw him, ran towards engulfing the kid into her embrace. " oh Peter, glad you came back."

"I am fine Aunt Pep!" Peter forced his words out. Making sure he was okay She stepped aside. Peter cringed as Rhodey came into his visible sight. The man could be intimating when he wants.

Rhodey took him by surprise as the man pulled him into a hug. The kid leaned into comfort. "I am sorry!"

"It's okay, kid! We are not angry. You are fine that's all we want." The man replied caressing his curls.

Coming out of the hug he saw the three elders worried faces felt guilt. "I am sorry, for making you all worried."

"Why were you not at the party, Peter?"

"It's was too loud and I could not stand it. I went out for a stroll at backyard but my sense spiked and I sought to see what it was." Peter narrated what happened. Though he didn't say that it was the thing which his dad told him to avoid.

"Hmm...from next, inform about your whereabouts before going anywhere," Rhodey said caressing his curls.

Peter nodded and looked up, biting his lip. "Aunt May and dad?"

"May is not mad, I made her understand. As for your dad, he is very upset, mad and mainly worried." Rhodey informed.

"Friday, scan him and send the vitals to the frantic father of him. I am sure he must be on edge." Pepper ordered.

"Dad knows, Aunt Pep!" Peter informed.

"Peter has a large bruise on his chest, His back is sore due to falling back on a hard surface and he is likely to have a slight temperature. The details were forwarded to Boss." The A.I replied with worry etched.

"Peter, go and get changed. I will bring dinner and medicines to your room." Rhodey ordered the kid who nodded and strutted towards the room. After a few minutes, the trio entered inside and saw the kid coming out of the bathroom. Pepper handed him for which peter got glad as he was famished. Finishing it quickly he thanked them. "I am fine, don't worry!"

"Lay down, Peter! Let me apply the cream." Peter nodded and laid on the bed. Rhodey gently lifted his shirt to see the damage. Along with him, the other two gasped at the huge purple bruise forming on the child's chest.

He took the cream and gently applied it, flinched when the kid hissed due to pain. Pepper who sat beside him career his curls, "Its okay, Petey! It will be healed by tomorrow."  
He felt coolness, thanked them. They all stayed till he drifted into sleep.

The next time when he opened his eyes, he felt weight oh his head twisted his neck to see who it was, widened his eyes seeing his dad sleeping beside. Looking at the tired face, the kid snuggled close to soak the warmth as the minute his dad wakes up he would receive dressing down, cringed mentally. He pressed his face into the man smelling his essence again drifted into sleep wrapping his arms around the man torso.

The second time he opened his eyes, he realised he is alone. "Fri, what time it is?"

"It's eleven in the morning, Peter! Boss informed breakfast is ready and he wants you down." The A.I replied.

Nodding he washed his face and strutted out. He saw his dad reading a newspaper, bounced on his heels nervously. Tony who sensed his presence, called out. "Come, have breakfast!" Without removing eyes from the paper.

The kid nervously moved and took place before the man. He silently ate the food peeking at the man occasionally who hadn't said a word. Keeping the plate inside the sink, he turned around jumped seeing his dad leaning near the counter.

"Dad, you frightened me!" 

"Lift your shirt, Pete!" Tony simply raised his eyebrow. 

Peter catching his shirt lifted it, "I am fine, dad!"

Without saying anything, Tony took the cream from the cabinet and applied on the bruise, halted when the kid hissed due to pain, blew air on the injury. Keeping the tube aside, he pulled the kid into his embrace, caressing his curls. " I missed you, bambino!"

"I missed you too, daddy!" Peter mumbled pressing his face into the man's chest.

Tony took him towards the living hall and made him sit on the couch and took one for himself across the kid. Peter squirmed knowing why his dad brought him there, looked up at the man and grimaced noticing the stern look.

Tony already controlled his anger as he had time to comprehend the situation. He was mainly disappointed as his kid did not listen to him. "Peter, we both know why we are here. Tell me what happened from start."

Peter nodded and launched telling how he was invited to the party, how it got too much that he couldn't handle, why he went for stroll and how he jumped into situations. Telling them, he mumbled "I am sorry! Dad!" The child's face looked beaten, even before Tony started lecturing him.

Tony already saw what happened from the time his kid activated the suit. Watching it his anger knew no limits and he knew as a father he must drill into the kid about safety measures and self-preservation. 

"Kid, I specifically told you to leave it to me, didn't I?" Tony questioned sternly. Peter mumbled incoherently which was not audible to the man.

"Kiddo, if you want to say something be clear and loud. I don't have enhanced hearing as you." Tony chided him slightly got amused seeing the kid's ears became red, due to reprimand.

"I wanted to prove that I could handle it," Peter mumbled looking into his dad's eyes.

The sentence caught him off-guard. Straightening himself, "There is nothing you should prove to me, kiddo!"

When Peter again his mouth, Tony held his hand silencing him. "I am still talking! As I said you don't have to prove anything to me or a matter of fact, to another. I, we all love you the way you are. We know what you are and what you are capable to do. You are one the strongest hero, heck you even could take down Rodgers with a single punch, but it requires training."

"I am not sidelining your kiddo. We all know spiderman is your life and we cannot take it away from you. But, the bottom line is, you are still a child, mostly my kid and I don't want you in dangers way. Taking you to Germany was the biggest mistake I ever did, still, it was the best decision as I got to know you." 

"What I am saying is, stay close to the ground. Be friendly neighbourhood spiderman and leave the big guys to adults." Tony completed saying and raised his eyebrow at the child who sank back into the couch.

"I am sorry, dad!" Peter mumbled looking down.

"I know! But, the consequences must be followed by, Pete! You disobeyed me, worried us and went after the guys when I specifically told not to." Tony's voice was firm.

"Come here!" Tony called him sternly. The voice which held no negotiation.

Peter stood from his place moving forward slowly. Traitorous tears fell from his eyes. Halting few inches from the man, he pleaded, "Dad! I am sorry! I promise I won't disobey you again." 

Tony nodded his head in sideways stretched his hand and tugged the kid towards him catching his hand. "I told you, there would be a consequence! Now own it up!" Without dragging, he tugged the kid directed him over his knee. Peter let out a whimper as his face fell. He balanced himself catching his dad's leg for support. Tony adjusted the kid on his lap, so he could have easy access to his bottom. Rolling the shirt up, he yanked the child's pyjamas down up to the knees. 

Peter gasped realising his dad actions whimpered, "please, dad!"

"Sh... Kiddo, It will all right." Tony caressed his back running soothing circles. 

"Why are you getting spanked, Peter?" Tony questioned him so that the boy acknowledges his mistakes.

"I disobeyed you." Peter cried feeling miserable.

"And?" Tony swatted his bottom making the kid yell in surprise"Ow." " I did not inform anyone about my whereabouts, making everyone worried!" The kid trembled as sting spread across his bottom.

"And?" Tony again swatted on the same area with bit force.

"Ow. I put. Ow. myself in danger!" Peter whimpered replying through his cries.

"Damn right! You put yourself in danger. Disobeyed my direct order and went after the goons." Tony swatted on his upturn bottom making the kid yell in pain. "Ow."

"Peter, you disobeyed me and put yourself in harm's way, breaking the rules. You will get twenty with my hand." Tony replied firmly.

"This time I am allowing you to keep your underwear but, Next time, if you again break the rules or disobey me it would on your bare bottom with a hairbrush or my Ironglove. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Sir!" The kid muffled through his tremble.

"Here it comes!" Tony raised his hand and brought on the center of the kid's bottom taking the kid by surprise who screamed jumping lightly. "Oww." 

His hand immediately went back to caress the sting, but Tony held his hands holding at the child's waist......started delivering swift swats on the child bottom spanking on the same place twice alternating between the buttcheeks. The entire room was quiet except the sound of the hand against the fabric and sniffs of the child. By the tenth one, Peter started crying openly as his bottom was on fire. He did not know his dad's hand would be so hard. 

Tony who was counting inside his head, stopped for a second to see his kid.... who was crying caressed his back. "Sh. Kiddo! Only ten to go! Hold on, baby!" 

He saw red hue peeking out from the cloth covering the child's bottom knew it provided no protection. Tightly holding his waist, he lifted his leg slightly to access the lower areas.  
Raising his hand he brought it down delivering a heavy swat on the kid sensitive area when the butt curve meets thighs, closed his eyes as the kid let out a distress yell. Peter who was crying, yelled "Ow! ahhhh" Loudly as sharp pain burned across his sit spots.

"Please, dad! I'm am. sorry! It hurts!" He pleaded noticing his dad raising his hand.

"Shh... kiddo! Hold on! You are doing good." Tony consoled him caressing his back and brought down his hand on the other side same spot. He alternated his swats till the skin on that area became red. 

"Last two! Next time think before you do something." Tony warned him bringing down his hand on the middle sit spots and spanked hard. The sound resounding the double before.

Peter kicked his legs bawling his eyes yelled out, "Ow. Stop, Ahh... It hurts, d.a.dd.y!"

Tony stopped the spanking, as Peter went limp as his bottom was on fire, tucked his face between his arms with tears and snot all over his face, lifted him from the position, taking notice of the kid's face which was red due to crying. It pained his heart seeing the state of his son pulled him onto his lap. "Ohh, Bambi!" Started caressing his curls.

The child instantly leaned pressing his face into the man's chest for comfort, hiccupped, "I am sorry, daddy! Please don't hate me!" 

Tony caressed his curls with one hand while the other handheld his back. "You are forgiven, baby! I am not mad and I don't hate you."

"I love you, piccolo!" Tony whispered wiping the child's tears. He kissed all over his face ignoring his tears. "You are the most beautiful thing happened, baby!"

"Hmm!" Peter mumbled leaning again to comfort. "I love you too, daddy!"

They both stayed in each other embrace for few minutes still Peter composed himself. 

"Here, let me help with your clothes." Tony made him stand. The child whined not to separate from his dad. "Daddy!!"

"Wait up, kiddo!" Tony pulled his pyjamas up and stretched his hands. The kid practically hauled himself on the man settling on his lap, squirmed letting out a hiss, "oww." as his bottom was on fire. Seeing it, Tony widened his thighs caressing the child back.

peter blushed leaning on to him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, whined "It hurts!"

"Hmm!" Tony mumbled not to make the child more embarrass. He moved his hand down to the lower region on to his bottom, caressing the sore bum.

Holding him tightly, Tony leaned back as it is most painful to punish his kid. "You should properly apologise to your Aunts and uncles when they come back. Okay?"   
"Hmm! I will, dad!" The kid consented as he realized the errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading....  
> Don't Forget to leave kudos and comment...


End file.
